Fame and Fortune
by K212
Summary: NJBC: What if our favorite Upper East Siders were all celebrities. Actors, Artists, Agents...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a completely random idea. but I just went with it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nate<strong>

Nate has always wanted to have it all. He wanted fame, women, fortune, more women, and everything money could get you in this world. He was lucky his friend hit it big, because then he finally got his shot as an actor. He was due on set any minute now, and he was beyond ecstatic at the prospect of working with the numerous celebrities in this movie.

**Serena**

Serena had been singing for as long as she could remember. She got her first record deal at sixteen, and since she had been an idol to most teenage girls. That was until the party side of her started to come out. She always was a rebel at heart, but don't most Teen stars go down that road anyways. She was exactly what the public expected, and she got paid for it. Thankfully she had her best friend to keep her grounded.

**Blair**

Blair knew from the first day she sat through her first Audrey movie, that she wanted to act. She'd taken acting lessons for as long as she could remember and sat through hours of auditions, but finally got her big break in the movie business at sixteen. She'd been successful since. Her fame only shot to new heights when her best friend got her own record deal, and they were known as the actress singer duo. Too bad she hated it.

**Chuck**

Chuck had wanted everything, and got it. He was the head of the largest agency in New York, and had personally managed most of his successful clients. He had power, money, fame, and adoring women. Sure most of them just wanted a chance for him to be their agent, but who's he to turn them down before a quick romp. His best friend however, he hooked up quite easily. He finally found a job that hadn't been requesting listed actors, and when he heard that another one of his clients was requested, it just fit perfectly. Now if only he could get her to sign on as well.

**Gossip Girl**

The paparazzi has nothing on me. We hear a new face is signed on to play the lead male in the new Humphrey thriller, but Perez has it that the lead female has yet to be decided. We hear Blair Waldorf is up for it, but rumour has it that Serena Van Der Woodsen is being called for. Wonder what Blair thinks about that? She's definitely not the first singer to cross that line into acting, but if she does end up playing the lead, we just have to hope she keeps the Teen side on hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First chapter was just an introduction to the characters. The story begins now more or less. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>It was barely past noon, but he'd ordered himself a glass of scotch regardless, waiting for her arrival. He needed a break from the office, enjoy a few hours doing business outside, and Chuck Bass knew he couldn't call her into the office when he could treat her to an exquisite lunch.<p>

"Bass," he smiled and stood up from his seat. He turned and marvelled at all her glory, his top client, his main focus.

"Blair, glad you can make it" he leaned over and kissed both her cheeks before allowing her to move around and take the seat across from him.

"I sincerely hope you didn't call me here to talk about the movie again" she warned, barely looking at him as she read the menu.

"I think you should take it." The waiter came along and they both gave him their orders. They remained silent until he left before Chuck pressed on. "I don't see what the problem is here, you were more than happy being signed on to work with Humphrey"

"That was before he changed the script," she responded, occupying herself with the glass of water the waiter placed at her side, "and got some new pretty boy to play the lead male."

"Actually, I suggested Nate," Chuck said, casually. He knew that wasn't the real issue here, but still felt the need to defend his friend's credibility with the actress. "He'd play the role perfectly, and his performance will not in anyways hinder yours," he smirked as she finally set aside everything else to talk to him.

"Either fix the script, or have the ditsy blonde of a friend of mine play the lead." She finalized the conversation. She wasn't anywhere pleased to have heard she too was offered the job once she turned it down. Serena's been a Teen singer, providing soundtracks for cartoon movies, and only ever releasing a couple of CDs. She was more an publicity act than an actress. They would support her crazy antics for the sake of increasing sales, and have been trying to pull her out of the Teen scene, that's when her agent suggested she started looking into film. Her agent just happened to be working under Chuck, and Blair had yet to forgive her friend for signing Serena into his agency. "When I accepted your proposal to join your agency I was told I'd be performing with the greats. You promised me Oscars."

"And didn't I get you nominated last year," he smirked, having her to thank for lifting his agency's credibility with that, but similarly having been pleased she trusted him in that choice of movie. "Listen, Blair, I'll talk to the producers. I'll see if they know about the changes made. And if they're alright with it, I don't see why you can't be."

"Because I'm not some stupid actress that well go whichever direction she'd been pointed at. I know a good script when I see one, and this had went up in flames the second Dan Humphrey decided to co-write it. He may be a tolerable Director at best, and he has created a master piece with his last movie, but this script..."

"I'll take care of it." Chuck finalized. "Don't I always?" He smirked over to her and she smiled, glad to see that after everything he was still on her side. He may have managed her when she was first starting off, but now that he successfully built himself up, she quit her agency and joined his in a heartbeat. He promised he would take care of her, and so far he has.

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"I told you, I rather be singing, going on tour!" Serena huffed again as her agent, Carter Baizen, tried to explain her options.<p>

"You can't, listen." He practically pulled at his hair in irritation to have been assigned to work with her, and not get in her pants. "You don't have enough original songs to go on tour yet. Just take the movie offer and-"

"She will do no such thing," Blair walked in, head held high, and interrupted this office meeting. After lunch she returned to the building with Chuck, and let him get back to work, as she went to hers. "Serena, I just got word that The Boyz want to do a couple of tracks with you. I arranged a meeting with them later tomorrow. That way you can start working on another, better, album." Blair shot Serena her best smile, honestly looking out for her between the hours of her own work. The good thing about movies, you're only working when they need you, and since she hadn't signed up to anything new as of yet, she had the time to take care of her Best friend.

"Oh my god, THE BOYZ?" Serena squealed at the opportunity to work with the famed boy band. She was so thankful she finally took Blair's advice and got rid of her old manager, Blair was much, much, better at it.

"I didn't hear anything about this," Carter argued, not pleased that Blair wasn't consulting him with these ideas. Blair only shot him a challenging smirk that dared him to say he didn't think this was the best thing for Serena right now. "I liked her old manager better," he huffed under his breath.

"Well, her old manager allowed her publicist to advise her to appear like a crack whore," she almost barked at Carter. "We're going to have to start working on her image. Rebuild her reputation as the talented and loved singer, who needn't be seen drunk and incarcerated to sell pictures, let alone CDs." Blair was advising Serena with her words, hoping she learned that with fame comes responsibility, and just because things were going downhill for a little while didn't mean she had to desperately listen to her idiot of an ex-manager.

* * *

><p>"Chuck" Nate knocked on his door, despite it being made out of glass. Chuck just waved him in, barely looking up from his desk as he collected the numbers he needed, and the files to start leaving. "How'd lunch go?"<p>

"I need to have a word with the producers, care to join.?" He looked up at Nate, knowing exactly how to help his clients succeed. "It'd probably be good for them to see you in person rather than just the acting you've done as an extra," Chuck explained. He'd spent hours with Nate and an engineer, collecting snippets of his work as an extra from all his movies and show, just to present it to the director and producers for their approval. Chuck's personal recommendation helped, but they were impressed, and did need to present a new charming face to the world.

"Sure, I'll drive". He couldn't help the smile on his face, eager to finally begin rising to the top, and with Blair Waldorf no doubt. Every guy he knew wanted a piece of her, too bad she was taken. No-one even knows by who.

* * *

><p><strong>www. Gossip-Girl .web<strong>

_Serena has been spotted enjoying casual drinks at The Palace, without any intentions of driving after. Has our Bad Girl learned her lesson? Maybe she's trying to keep up her credit for this movie, but no word about her accepting it. Rumour also has it that Blair Waldorf doesn't seem to be interested anymore either. Are we actually going to watch a Dan Humphrey movie with a whole new cast? We know the guys are looking hot, but are we up for incapable actresses to take their place. TMZ doesn't think the movie will be happening at all. Perez said that the director is considering a male only cast. Comment below on what you would like to see most._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is like the randomest thing I could write. For one, the story is completely weird, and two, I have no clue why I'm writing it other than being really bored. but at least writing randomly keeps me from having blocks.**

* * *

><p>Nate was exhausted. They just drove back from their meeting, and to say it went well would be lying on some level. Chuck had spent the hour arguing with them about allowing the director to change the script like that. By the end of it he managed to get them to contact Dan Humphrey, and have them request the latest draft.<p>

He was nervous. Chuck of course told him he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. What if the movie wasn't going to happen now that everything seemed to be going to hell? The director was doing one thing, the actors were doing another, and the producers don't seem to have a clue about it.

"Have a little faith in your agent Nathaniel," Chuck rolled his eyes at how unprofessionally anxious Nate was being. For an actor, he was quite easy to read. That's just who he was though, heart of his sleeve, what you see is what you get with him.

"Mr. Bass," his secretary's voice echoed from the phone in his office, "Paramount on Line three"

He shot Nate an accomplished smile, and held down the intercom, "thank you Jennifer". He gave one final I-told-you-so look to the blond before picking up the phone.

Nate couldn't help the giddiness that overcame him. He was sitting on the edge of his seat as he listened to Chuck's end of the conversation.

"Yes, Humphrey should have asked," Chuck shot a winner's smile to Nate, and he could only reciprocate it excitedly. "I'll let her know," he ended. "Of course". He hung up with a successful gleam in his eye.

"The movie's still happening?" Nate asked, despite knowing.

"The movie is happening," Chuck stood up nodding, "as originally intended, with you as the lead". He smirked and watched Nate's more than happy reaction.

Nate jumped out of his seat. He had to fight the urge to rush over and hug Chuck since his office was visible to all. He pumped his fist in the air, and almost broke out in laughter, until he turned back to Chuck. "And Blair Waldorf?"

Chuck shot him a wary glance, but recovered instantly. "I'll have to tell her, unless..." he looked Nate over and smirked, "you'd like to?" The look on Nate's face was priceless, but Chuck was actually serious. "I'm sure it'd be a great chance for you to meet her before you start working together"

"I guess it's better to meet her now. I'm going to get called back to see if I can work with her and all," Chuck almost laughed at Nate's attempt of propriety. Any man on the face of the earth would want Blair Waldorf to co-star with him. Be it in a movie or real life. For Nate to have trouble acting that he wanted her, would be as unbelievable as her being incapable of acting with anyone. She's incredible like that.

"She's currently on the third floor with her client" Chuck wrote down the exact room number on a piece of paper in case Nate got lost.

"She has a client?" Nate asked as he accepted the note from Chuck.

"She's managing her friend, just go find her. Tell her I sent you," Chuck returned to his seat, looking over the rest of the paper work he had to attend to. He'd have to celebrate the news with her another time.

* * *

><p>"Serena," Blair warned as the blonde started to make faces. The two were alone now, having kicked Carter out to get them coffee. "Stop it, I'm not laughing" she couldn't help the smile that broke her features every now and then.<p>

"Come on Blair, you used to love making funny faces," Serena made another, only catching Blair glancing once when she started humming the tune from the movie.

"When we were five!" Blair finally allowed the smile to break her sullen facade and threw the magazine she was reading at Serena, missing her by an inch.

There was a knock at the door, and the two finally calmed themselves before Blair let the guest in.

"Miss Waldorf," Nate shyly entered, looking around the room to find the infamous brunette. He'd bumped into her before, but he'd never once been introduced or had a conversation with her.

"Yes?" She studied the man; blonde, tall, muscular. He was definitely attractive, but the gleam in his eyes was far from enticing.

"Chuck Bass sent me down to meet you," he walked over to where she sat at the desk and offered her his hand to shake. She took it and gave him a warm smile, "I'm Nate Archibald... we're working on that scary movie together" He explained, still a little star struck in her presence.

"Nice to meet you Nate, have you met Serena?" She motioned to the girl sitting on the couch behind him. He turned around, expecting a secretary, but as his eyes landed on her, he instantly recognized the blonde beauty. Serena Van Der Woodsen, his mind almost yelled in excitement.

"H-Hi" he stuttered. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world. He was in the same room as two of the most famous, and wanted, girls in the world right now. No one pinch him.

"Hey Nate," she waved with a smile. He'd seen her in magazines, heard about all the scandals, but in person she was breath taking. Photographs did her no justice, and all he could do was think about her one song he hated to admit he listened to in the shower.

Just then Blair's phone rang. She reached into her pocket and scanned the screen to read the text.

_Didn't I tell you I'd take care of you?_

_Let's celebrate, tonight._

_-C_

"Nate," Blair called to the blond standing in front of her desk. "Have a seat," she motioned to the chair across from her. "Now that we'll be working together, I think it would be nice to get to know one another" she kept her smile in place. He seemed sweet enough, and she didn't miss the look he gave Serena. A potential publicity stunt in the making if she didn't know any better.

* * *

><p>The elevator chime signalled her arrival, and within moments he'd walked over to offer her the glass of champagne, and accepting her coat to place on one of the couches.<p>

"A toast," she smiled, dropping her bag on the couch by her coat.

He lift his glass and awaited for her announcement, taking a moment to study her figure in a wondrous black ensemble, with her hair tide up, her natural toned makeup, and those red lips.

"To you," she clinked her glass against his and indulged in the expensive bubbly he'd bought.

"Thank you," he smiled, and drank his own drink.

"I must say; I missed this suite," she studied the new furniture, enjoying how cosy Chuck has managed to make a hotel suite feel. He took the glass from her and placed it on the table, before returning to her.

"I missed housekeeping, and twenty four hour room service," he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Penthouse living never did suit me much"

"I met Nate today," she fought the urge to moan once he placed a kiss against her exposed neck. "He seems nice,"

"He's my best friend," Chuck admitted, now just cradling her against him.

"Yet this is the first I hear of him," she challenged, walking out of his hold. "We really don't know much about each other,"

"What are you talking about? We've known each other for years," he followed her and finally took a seat at the couch besides where she stood. "Besides, Nate's always lived out of town, and I only just started to focus on helping him with his career"

"Other than your work, I know nothing about you," she walked into the space between his legs, and he pulled her closer.

"All I do is work," he reminded her, "and how much more enjoyable it became after you signed on". His eyes were smouldering, and she couldn't help being drawn to him.

"I'm glad I could be of service," she leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm glad I could service you," she felt him smirk against the kiss and couldn't help but smile as they commenced in their usual activities.

**AN: really this is like completely weird hahaha, but always good for a laugh**


End file.
